wikicameronfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Cameron Wiki:Portail communautaire
Bienvenue sur ! "Cameron" HellGates ( "Cameron" et les portes de l'Enfer ) est un film fantastique réalisé par Sylvain V. sorti en le 26 avril 2010. Résumé Samuel Carter est un jeune homme pommé, il ne connait pour ami que l'alcool et les cigares. Il se débrouille comme il peut pour se nourrir et se loger (ce n'est pas pour autant un clochard). Il aide les gens quand il peut (et surtout quand il veut), Bref, c'est un salaud! Un jour, alors que Samuel s'attaque à un voleur, Grant Grayson réussi à le retrouver. Il se présente à Samuel comme étant un membre des Graysons ( éth: le fils du préfet ), une lignée de protecteur. Il doit lui enseigner à développer ses pouvoirs, car le destin du monde reposer entre ses mains. Il lui révèle que L'Entité ( Source du mal absolu ) cherche à ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer pour délivrer des démons afin de se faire une armée et de régner sur Terre. Dans un premier temps, Sam trouve cela fou et refuse cette réalité ( Sam, avec des pouvoirs? Sauver le Monde? Il a d'autres choses à foutre!) puis après avoir murement réfléchie, il accepte. Suit alors un entrainement intense où il dois en plus changer d'identité, c'est-à-dire, d'empreintes digital et de nom d'où le nouveau nom: William Cameron. Ce changement d'identité est nécessaire pour fuir l'agent Tom Carter (le frère de Sam) qui le traque et cherche à le tuer car il est le malheureux responsable de la mort de sa femme, en fin, c'est ce qu-il croit.... (d'où le désespoir que de Sam au début du film), et son co-équipier l'agent Toni Bradley Entre temps, L'Entité organise une armée avec pour Bras-droit Salazar et Katya. 'Distribution' *Sylvain V. = Samuel Carter / William Cameron ; L'Entité *Maxime L. = Major Grant Grayson *Yvo T. = L'Entité ; Le Patriarche ; William Cameron *Marie D. = Katlyn Margot *Jean-Philippe L. = Tom Carter *Sophian M. = Hayden Adonis *Mehdi R. = Salazar *Marie M. = Katya *Grégoire B. = Bobby *Guy V. = Samuel Carter jeune *Antoine L. = Tom Carter jeune Générique Analyse scène par scène Ce qui suit dévoile l'intrigue... Intro "Nous sommes souvent amené à faire des choix, certains sont bons, d'autres mauvais...J'ai fait les mauvais choix" Cette phrase met dès le début, en évidence, le destin semé d'embuche de Cameron Scène 0 - The premonition Grant Grayson a une premonition, il voit Cameron pousser L'Entité en Enfer. Scène 1 - Le vol Après avoir volé le sac de Katlyn Margot, Bobby s'en fuit, celui-ci est poursuivi par Samuel Carter. Trés épuissé par la course poursuite, Sam s'arrête et boit un coup, puis lui vient une idée: Jeter sa bouteille sur le voleur! Ce dernier se la prend en pleine poire XD. Sam frappe Bobby pour "faire plus réaliste" et récupère le sac qu'il ramène à la victime. Il retourne au près de Kate, mais ne lui rend pas son sac, au contraire, il demande de l'argent pour le travail fourni ! " 10€ le prix de la course, 5€ le prix du sac et 2€ de pourboire" ''tout en allumant son cigare. Kate, énervé, part en foutant une gifle à Sam. Sam dit alors ''Une impression de "déjà-vu" *. Il fouille dans le sac et trouve un billet de 20 qu'il s'empresse de mettre dans sa poche. Kate revient et lui arrache le sac des mains. Sam part...Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam rejoint Bobby le voleur, on comprend ainsi que ce vol était une mise en scène dans lequel Bobby campe le rôle du voleur et Sam, celui du héro, tout ceci afin de gagner de l'argent ^^. Sam donne 5 pièces à Bobby en prétextant qu'il s'agit de la moitié du butin. Bobby trouve cela étrange car il pensait qu'il y avait au moins 20 dollars dans le sac mais Sam lui donne des explications confuses pour lui expliquer pourquoi il y avait si peu. Ils se donnent ensuite rendez-vous mercredi de la semaine prochaine dans un centre commercial pour détrousser quelques clients. Sam et Bobby se séparent et on aperçoit Sam sortir le billet de 20 qu'l avait caché. On se vole entre voleur ... Générique ( Music: Metallingus par Alter Bridge ) Scène 2 - La rencontre Peu de temps après, alors que Sam se promène dans un parc, un homme retrouve sa trace grâce à un artefact magique. Celui-ci interpèle Sam en l'appelant par son nom "Samuel Carter". Sam s'arrête aussitôt, et ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un puisse connaître sa véritable identité. Il se retourne et affirme à l'homme qu'il ne connait pas de "Samuel Carter", puis repart d'un pas plus préssé. L'homme l'appelle une second fois "Samuel Carter". Sam se retourne énervé, jette son cigare et menace l'homme en lui disant que "Samuel Carter" était mort. L'homme lui dit qu'il s'appelle Grant Grayson, et qu'il n'est pas venu pour parler du frère de Sam mais pour l'aider. Sam refuse son aide, c'est alors que Grant insiste en lui disant "mais nous avons besoin de vous!" Sam rétorque "Nous ?" et Grant lui répond " Le Monde!". Grant révèle à Sam qu'il est l'Élu de la Prophétie et que le monde à besoin de lui. Il lui dit aussi qu'il possède des dons et que son rôle est d'aider l'Élu dans cette mission. Lorsque Sam lui rit au nez, Grant lui révèle que l'Entité, qui est la source du mal, va ouvrir les Portes de l'Enfer pour se constituer une armée surpuissante, l'armée des morts afin de dominer le monde. Pour finir, Grant Grayson lui promet "une nouvelle identité , une nouvelle vie, Exister! " Ce dont Sam n'a pas fait depuis quelques temps. Mais Sam s'en va et Grant fait de même après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à son artefact. Samuel Carter se remémore alors le jour où son frère, Tom Carter, lui donna une pièce*, à laquelle visiblement il tenait, pour le remercier de s'être occupé de lui depuis la mort de leur parents. Après réflexion, Samuel Carter accepte la proposition de Grant Grayson, qui annonce qu'ils vont pouvoir commencer l'initiation. Scène 3 - Renaissance Dans cette scène, Grant tient sa promesse d'offrir une nouvelle identité à Sam. Il lui donne des lentilles de contact spécial, permettant d'échapper aux contrôle rétinien éffectués par la police, lui fait changer ses empreintes digital et lui donne une envelloppe contenant 10 000 $ US, un passeport, un visa et une carte de crédit. Pour terminer, il lui donne sa nouvelle carte d'identité. Samuel Carter est officiellement mort, pour donner naissance à William Cameron. Cameron aperçoit un pisotlet dans la poche intérieur de la veste de Grant, il lui demande alors à quoi cela lui sert. Grant lui répond que c'est une pistolet chargé de balle de gros, capable d'affaiblir les démons, mais ne les tuant pas. La seul arme étant capable de tuer un démon un colt créer par Samuel Colt lui-même, mais appartenant en ce moment aux frères Winchester*. Pour finir, Grant lui conseille de changer de look et il lui fournit des vêtements sur mesure ( Full Black). Grant patiente dans le couloir et lit le manuel des Grayson, le temps que Cameron se change. Scène 4 - L'Entité ''' La scène se passe au manoir où vit l'Entité. Alors que leurs recherches pour trouver la Clé ont échouées, Salazar et Katya , des démons pisteurs, se font violemment réprimender par l'Entité. Salazar expose à l'Entité le faite qu'ils n'arrivent pas à mettre la main sur cette clé parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à déterminer sous quel forme elle est. Katya ajoutant que les Patriarches ont fait en sorte de changer continuellement la forme de la clé afin que les démons ne puissent pas la retrouver. Cette remarque de Katya a permis à l'Entité de changer son plan. Ainsi, au lieu de chercher la clé, il fallait chercher ''l'Elu et sa bande de Grayson qui sont les seuls à connaître sa véritable identité. ''Salazar insouciant, demanda à l'Entité pourquoi il s'entête à recherché cette clé. L'Entité ne suportant pas sa remarque, tortura Salazar en utilisant son pouvoir de pyrokinésie , mais s'arrêta par la suite en disant qu'il avait encore besoin de démons. Sur ce, Salazar et Katya se téléportent afin de reprendre leurs recherches. Scène 5 - '''What else? Sous un ton comique, cette scène se déroule dans un commisariat. On y voit Tom Carter consultant le dossier sur son frère Samuel Carter. Apparait alors Hayden Adonis, son co-équipier qui lui demande s'il a trouvé de nouvelle information sur Sam. Tom lui répondant que non. Hayden propose alors un café Tu en veux? C'est de l'Arabica '', Tom lui répondant qu'il préférerait un bon Nespresso. Hayden lui fit alors ''What else? en référence à la célèbre Publicité de George Clooney. Cette blague ne faisant pas vraiment rire Tom...^^ Puis soudain, la sonnerie d'un message retentit, une personne correspondant à sa description à été aperçu à Los Angeles. ''Tom et Hayden décident alors de se rendre immédiatement sur place. Scène 6 - '''Le Crystal d'Innocence' Après s'être changé, William Cameron revient dans le bureau de Grant Grayson qui lui explique qu'avant de pouvoir commencer l'entrainement, il devait encore toucher le Cristal d'Innocence dans lequel étaient enfermés ses pouvoirs. Aprés avoir toucher le crystal, Cameron se réveille aux purgatoires où l'attendent les Patriarches, qui lui propose ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien. Cameron accepte. Jaillit alors un éclair qui le foudra sur place. Sur le plan suivant, on aperçoit Grant en train de consulter le manuel des Grayson, puis soudain, un cri de lointain, celui de Cameron qui vient s'écraser sur le sol. Grant et Cameron rigolent par la suite du faite des manières peu aimable des Patriarches Ils auraient pu viser le sofa! Merci les Patriarches. Scène 7 - 'La Clé' Grant présente à Cameron la photo de la clé, ce dernier fut surpris de savoir que la clé n'est autre que Kate Margot, la femme à qui, il a volé 20$. Ils se rendent à son appartement, mais Cameron appréhende fortement sa réaction. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva, Kate reconnaisant Cameron, s'empressa de fermer la porte, mais Cameron la retenu. Suit alors un dialogue de sourd où Cameron finit par révéler brutalement à Kate'' Non! Bon, vous êtes la clé, seul vous, pouvez ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer, et si je viens pas vous aider, l'Entité viendra vous chercher! Kate ne croyant toujours pas à cette histoire, Grant utilisa un dernier argument qui l'a fit changé d'avis ''L'Inscription sur le collier . ''A première vue, cette inscription n'est connu que par Grant et Kate. Plus tard, Grant et Cameron eurent une discussion avec Kate dans laquel ils lui expliquèrent la Prophétie. Kate fut donc résigner à suivre Cameron et Grant si elle voulait rester en vie. A la fin de la scène, Kate demanda à Cameron, les raisons pour lesquelles il accepta cette mission, bien qu'il ne fut pas obliger. Cameron lui répondit alors en un seul mot ''Rédemption. ''A ce stade du film, on commence à comprendre que Cameron a eu des graves altercations avec son frères qui le conduit au point à faire tout pour racheter ses pêchés.... Enfin, sur un plan final, aprés que Kate ait quitter le salon, le démon Katya apparut, ayant ainsi retrouver sa trace. Scène 8 - '''In the Tunnel' Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il se ballade dans Los Angeles, William Cameron croise Tom Carter et Hayden Adonis. Cameron s'en fuit et décide pour se camoufler de changer de vêtements. Il s'attaque alors un passant qui s'avère être Bobby. Surpris, il lui demande de lui passer sa veste et sa casquette. Il revient alors à son point de départ et assome Hayden afin de lui prend son arme et s'enfuit pas les couloirs de caves de l'immeuble. Tom le poursuit et lui tire dessus. Cameron riposte mais Tom lui lance qu'il n'a jamais su tirer "sauf une fois". Tom dit ensuite à Cameron qu'il savait qu'il avait toujours été jaloux de lui et que son rôle été de le protèger "mais au lieu de cela...". Cameron tend alors un piège à son frère. Tom tombe dedans et Sam lui donne un coup de genou dans l'estomac, le mettant au tapis. Cameron s'en fuit en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix et Tom répond qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Scène 9 - Le Cauchemard Lorsqu'il revient chez Grant, Cameron s'allonge sur le canapé et s'endort. Il fait alors un cauchemar dans lequel il se remémore le jour où la femme de son frère a été assassinée, le jour où il pense l'avoir tué. Dans ce cauchemar, il se réveille, les mains couvertes de sang, et sa belle-soeur morte à côté de lui. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, et soudain il voit arriver son frère qui se précipite au chevet de sa femme, et jure qu'il va se venger de lui pour ce qu'il a fait. Sam s'enfuit. Cameron se réveille en sursaut, transpirant, et fatigué de refaire ce cauchemar chaque soir. Cette scène nous révèle ainsi, le différent oppossant les deux frères qui a conduit à une vie de débauche pour Samuel Carter et une vie de chasseur pour Tom Carter. INTERMISSION Scène 10''' - L'entrainement''' Le lendemain, Grant Grayson explique à Cameron que l'Elu a le pouvoir lancer des arcs éléctriques, se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière et peut-être même voler. Il possède également un autre pouvoir que les Grayson ignorent. Puis, après lui avoir rappelé que son rôle été de protéger la Clé et que le sort du monde en dépendait, Cameron commence son entrainement dirigé par le Major Grant. Le but est de lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs ainsi qu'à éviter les attaques des ennemis. Pour cela, Grant lui lance quelques boules de feu. Après plusieurs essais ratés, Cameron parvient à maîtriser les arcs éléctriques et sa vitesse surhumaine ainsi qu'à éviter les attaques. Il taquine même Kate en lançant un arc élèctrique sur son gobelet. A noter qu'une relation entre Cameron et Kate commence petit à petit. Scène 11 - D-Day Un fois l'entrainement terminé, William Cameron et Grant Grayson décident d'aller combattre l'Entité mais Katlyn Margot veut également y aller. Cameron et Grant lui explique qu'il est trop dangereux de l'emmener, Katlyn s'en va, énervée. Mais une fois Grant et Cameron partit, Katlyn décide de les suivre. Pendant ce temps, Grant explique à Cameron que le livre qu'il a tout le temps avec lui, le Manuel des Grayson, lui permet d'apprendre quelques sortilèges et que le miroir présent sur la couverture permet de détecter les démons car ces derniers ne s'y reflètent pas. Puis Grant laisse Cameron seul, le temps d'aller chercher des armes. Scène 12 - Combat Alors qu'il attend Grant, Cameron reçoit un flèchette soporifique envoyé par Hayden Adonis. Lorsqu'il se réveille, Samuel Carter est attaché sur une chaise. Hayden dit alors à Sam que c'est lui qui a tué la femme de son frère, Tom Carter. Il raconte via un flashback, les véritables évènements. Ainsi, Hayden confie qu'il était amoureux de Jessis Sullivan, la femme de son co-équipier Tom Carter, mais cette dernière refuse ses avances. Pris d'un accès de colère, Hayden la frappe à l'aide de la crosse de son revolver, puis lui colla une balle en pleine tête. Et pour se venger, il mit des sommenifères dans le verre du frère de Tom, le transport juste à côté du corps de Jessie, lui couvra ses mains de sang et déposa le revoler sur ses mains. Il savait ainsi qu'il allait gâcher la vie de Tom. Pendant ce temps, Samuel parvient à se détacher. S'en suit alors un long combat entre Cameron et celui qui a gaché sa vie. Lorsque Cameron récupère le pistolet d'Hayden, ce dernier lui conseille de tirer mais il se contente de l'assomer en murmurant qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier. Cameron appelle alors Grant Grayson qui lui donne rendez-vous dans l'antre de l'Entité mais Hayden se relève et braque son arme sur Cameron. Un coup de feu retentit et Hayden Adonis s'écroule laissant apparaître Tom Carter derrière lui qui repète qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Peu après, Cameron demanda à Tom comment il fut au courant pour Hayden, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il avait tout entendu car le talkie-walkie d'Hayden Adonis n'était pas éteint. Les frères Carter se serrent dans leurs bras pour prouver leur reconciliation. Scène 13 - The final fight Après s'être réconcillier avec son frère, Cameron utilise sa super vitesse pour rejoindre Grant au repère de l'Entité, mais à son arrivée, il tombe nez à nez avec l'Entité lui-même qui lui dit en utilisant la voix de Grant C'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas? ''Ainsi, lorsque Cameron parla au téléphone après s'être battu avec Hayden, il ne parla pas à Grant Grayson mais à l'Entité qui avait pris sa voix parce que Grant fut prisonnier. L'Entité utilisa son pouvoir de télékinésie pour paralysé Cameron. Il fit alors un discours à sa gloire et au faite qu'il allait ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer. Cameron lui lança qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de la Clé, c'est alors qu'apparut Kate qui fut également prisonnière. L'Entité commença alors le Rituel en prenant un cheveu de la Clé et en sacrifiant le frère de Cameron, Tom Carter, lui aussi fait prisonnier. Les Portes de l'Enfer s'ouvrirent. La colère de Cameron déclencha son pouvoir spécifique à chaque élu, celui dont même les Grayson ne connaissait pas. En l'occurence, la vision laser pour Cameron. Ceci-ci permit à Cameron et à Grant de se libérer de l'emprise de l'Entité. Suit alors un combat dans lequel, opposa d'une part Cameron et l'Entité, une autre part le Major Grant et le démon Salazar et d'une autre part Kate et Katya. L'Entité se créa un champ de force qui lui servit de bouclier évitant ainsi toute les attaques élèctriques de Cameron. Pendant ce temps, Grant utilisa son revoler à balle de gros sel contre Salazar, mais ce dernier usa de son pouvoir de téléportation pour esquiver les balles. Kate et Katya se batèrent à la régulière. Cameron ne parvenant pas à percer le bouclier de l'Entité, eu une idée. Il s'empara de l'élèctricité de toute la ville de Los Angeles, ce qui lui permit de créer une énorme boule d'énergie assez puissante pour détruire le bouclier. Le bouclier détruit, Cameron se jetta sur l'Entité qui lui fit ''Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot . ''C'est alors que l'Entité sortie de sa poche un artefact, une petite roche incrusté de cristaux violet, qu'il posa contre le bras de William Cameron. William Cameron se retrouva alors dans le corps de l'Entité et l'Entité dans celui de Cameron. Ce dernier poussa le véritable William Cameron dans la porte de l'enfer qui se referma derrière lui, bloquant ainsi William Cameron en Enfer. Ne se doutant de rien, Grant poursuit son combat avec Salazar où il réussi à lui coller une balle en plein coeur, le glaçant sur place. Katya envoya une boule d'énergie sur Kate, celle-ci prise de peur, mit ses mains devant son visage, c'est alors que la boule rebondit sur Kate et tua Katya. Kate ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé. Chaque combat terminé, Grant et Kate accoururent au prés de "Cameron" ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il s'adresse en réalité à l'Entité. Grant demanda alors à "Cameron" s'il allait bien, celui-ci lui répondit ''Mieux que jamais. Scène 14 - Dans la peau d'un autre La scène se déroule dans le bureau du Major Grant Grayson. On y voit "Cameron" jouer avec la pièce que lui avait donné Tom Carter. Grant rentrant dans la pièce, surpris "Cameron" en train de fumer. Grant annonça que Kate était au chevet de Tom qui est dans un état critique. Ce à quoi "Cameron" fit une remarque totalement déplacé vu les circonstances Tu veux un verre? ''Grant commença à trouver que le comportement de "Cameron" était étrange ''Tu es sûr que ça va? ''et "Cameron" répondit Oui...pourquoi?' ''"'Cameron" remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de Grayson dans l'immeuble où il se trouvait. Ce qui le conduit à se demandait si l'on pouvait réouvrir la porte de l'Enfer à partir de la 2ème porte qui se trouvait au siège du Conseil. Grant fut d'autant plus étonné par cette remarque sachant que seul les Grayson sont au courant de l'éxistence d'une seconde porte au siège du Conseil. C'est pourquoi, il jetta discrètement un coup d'oeil sur le miroir présent sur la couverture du manuel des Grayson, et qu'il vit aucun reflet de "Cameron", il lui tira alors dessus, mais "Cameron" stoppa net la balle. Les balles de gros sel n'ayant aucun effet sur "Cameron" il en faudra plus pour m'atteindre! ''"Cameron" projeta Grant contre le mur, puis le souleva par le cou. Grant reconnu immédiatement que c'était l'Entité qui était dans le corps de Cameron. "Cameron" lui demanda où se trouvait exactement cette seconde porte. Le Major Grant lui fit Va en Enfer! et "Cameron" lui répondit ''Oh...T'en fais pas, l'Enfer je connais! ''avant de le tuer. Générique de Fin. 'Anecdotes*' *'Lorsque Sam Carter se prend une gifle de la part de Kate Margot, il dit ( une impression de "déjà-vu" ) , en clin d'oeil à une scène du film Nobody Lives Forever: La jeunesse de James Bond où l'acteur Sylvain V. qui incarne James Bond se prend une gifle de l'actrice Marie Ducael.' *'La pièce que Tom Carter donne à Sam lors du flashback représente l'artefact que tient Grant Grayson lors de la scène 1''' *'Les guillemets présent dans le titre du film "Cameron" sont du au faite que tout au long du film, Sam passe d'une identité à une autre, Samuel Carter, puis William Cameron, puis il se déguise lors de la scène om il empreinte des vetêments à Bobby, puis lors de la scène final ou il échange son corps avec celui de l'Entité.' *'Lorsque Grant parle d'un colt créer par Samuel Colt capable de tuer des démons et appartenant en ce moment aux frères Winchester, ceci fait clairement un clin d'oeil à la série Supernatural.' *'L'Intermission veut dire entracte en français est une caractéristique trés souvent pratiqué dans le cinéma indien. L'Intermission qui apparait à la moitié, permet de couper l'histoire en deux selon des codes précis, le première parties pose les personnages et l'histoire, la deuxième partie expose la résolutions des problèmes posés dans la première partie. ' 'Fiche Technique' *Réalisateur = Sylvain V. *Assistant = Maxime L. et Jean-Philippe L. *Scénario = Sylvain V. *Dialogues = Sylvain V. *Production = Sylvain's Corps et Max Movies *Tournage = Août 2009 à Avril 2010 *Sortie = 26 Avril 2010 *Durée = 40 minutes =Bande Original= *Tango & Cash "Off Road Battle" = Harold Faltermeyer *Tango & Cash "Cash Intro" = Harold Faltermeyer *Tango & Cash "Main Theme" = Harold Faltermeyer *Metalingus = Alter Bridge *Nara = E.S. Posthumus *Prison Break "Strings of Prisoners" = Ramin Djawadi *Ebla = E.S. Posthumus *Blow me Away = Breaking Benjamin *Casino Royale "I'm the Money" = David Arnold *Prison Break "In the Tunnels" = Ramin Djawadi *Smallville "Lionel's Funeral" = Louis Febre *A Little Less Conversation = Elvis Presley v.s. JLX *Prison Break "???" = Ramin Djawadi *Prison Break "Main Titles" = Ramin Djawadi *Prison Break "Prison Break" = Ramin Djawadi *Unstoppable = E.S. Posthumus *Sivaji "???" = A.R. Rahman *Metalingus "Edge Theme" = Alter Bridge 'Liens Extérieurs' Le Film *"Cameron : HellGates" en HD sur Megavideo *"Cameron : HellGates" Partie 1 sur Youtube *"Cameron : HellGates" Partie 2 sur Youtube *"Cameron : HellGates" Partie 3 sur Youtube *"Cameron : HellGates" Partie 4 sur Youtube Les Bonus *Promo "Prelude 12/21" *Trailer "Cameron : Les Portes de l'Enfer" *Promo "Get Ready" *Promo "All New this Monday" *Opening Titles "Cameron : HellGates" *Clip "Metalingus" d'Alter Bridge *Clip " Cameron : Highway to Hell" d'AC/DC *Bêtisier "Behind the Scenes" Partie 1 *Bêtisier "Behind the Scenes" Partie 2 *Bêtisier "Behind the Scenes" Partie 3